Hard drives are currently used in many consumer electronic devices other than personal computers. For example, they are used in personal video recorders, cable set top boxes, external storage devices, and audio jukeboxes. Many concerns arise when integrating a disc drive into a consumer electronic device. For example, an operating temperature range of the disc drive should be maintained, acoustic emission from the electronic device should be minimized, and the effects of external shocks and vibrations on the disc drive should be minimized.
Designing a disc drive mounting system to address one such concern can adversely affect another. For example, a system fan installed to cool the disc drive can produce unwanted acoustic emissions. Additionally, hard mounting the disc drive directly to the frame of the electronic device may facilitate heat transfer from the disc drive. However, hard mounting directly to the frame may also facilitate acoustic emissions from the disc drive and the transfer of shocks and vibrations to the disc drive.
Accordingly there is a need for a disc drive mounting system that increases heat transfer away from a disc drive, decreases acoustic emissions from the disc drive, and decreases the effects of external shocks and vibrations on the disc drive. The present invention provides a solution to this and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.